Come Together
by xSlytherclaWx
Summary: Lucie was a little bit shy, a little bit of an outcast. Of course, it might fall into place when two outcasts come together. Title credits go to the Beatles.
1. Pre: Is There Anybody Going To Listen?

**Come Together**  
**Prologue**

_**Author's Note: **__This is a response to the We Are So Last Year (Neville.OC) challenge. These are the requirements:_  
**We Are So Last Year. Challenge:**  
**FANDOM:** _Harry Potter_  
**CHARACTERS:** Neville Longbottom;; ONE Femme OC;; Harry Potter;; Ron Weasley;; Hermione Granger;; Luna Lovegood;; Ginny Weasley;; Fred Weasley;; George Weasley;; Colin Creevey  
**PAIRINGS:** Neville.OC;; Hermione.Ron  
**RATING:** K-T  
**WORDS**: (more or equal to) 3000  
**CHAPTERS:** (equal to or less than) 10  
**GENRE:** Romance/Humour  
**INCLUDE THE FOLLOWING:**2+ Words in German;; 5+ Words in French;; _one_ (and only one) hex;; Hufflepuff characters;; Ravenclaw characters;; "I LOVE that band!";; "I love you..."  
**POST:** Anywhere accessible (FF;;LJ;;Your site)  
_**My OC's name is Lucie Verne, and she's from France, though she attends Hogwarts.**_  
_The French is a combination between my own knowledge and some help from Google Translate, so if I'm wrong anywhere, please point it out._

**Diary Entry:**

J'ai beaucoup aimé mes amis. Vraiment, je l'ai fait. Eh bien, je continue de le faire, mais je pense que la

point reste le même.

Hogwarts est étonnant. Mais ... je rate mes amis. Tout le monde ici semble déjà étroite.

…Je devrais peut-être définir le terme "tout le monde".

Neville Longbottom est un garçon dans ma maison - Gryffindor - et aussi dans mon année - en premier lieu.

"Attendre ..." vous dites, "attendre ... Je pensais que vous avez dit que tout le monde a été proche de

tricoter. Comment peuvent-ils être en première année? "

Peut-être qu'ils sont plus ouverts que dire ... cinquième années, mais déjà tout le monde ...semble avoir de leurs amis, à peine une semaine à l'école!

En plus, j'ai tendance à rester moi-même. Je suis seulement un peu jeune fille française.

L'anglais n'est pas mon point fort, si je ne suis par obtenir.

Eh bien, Je dois aller à Hogwarts, serait-je pas?

(_Translation: French to English:_

_I loved my friends. Really, I did. Well, I still do, but I think that the point remains the same._

_Hogwarts is amazing. But… I miss my friends. Everyone here already seems close-knit._

_Maybe I should define the term "everyone."_

_Neville Longbottom is a boy in my House – Gryffindor – and also in my year – first._

"_Attendre…" you say, "wait… I thought you said that everyone was close-knit. How can they be in first year?"_

_Perhaps they are more open than say… fifth-years, but… everyone already seems to have their friends, barely a week into school!_

_Besides, I tend to stay by myself. I'm really only a little French girl. English is not my strong point, though I do get by._

_Well, I'd have to to go to Hogwarts, wouldn't I?_)


	2. 1: I've Just Seen A Face

**Come Together**  
**Chapter One**  
Lucie's Point of View

First year wasn't horrible, but it certainly wasn't étonnantes, amazing, either. I can say that it was very confusing.

Second year, with le basilic petrifying those Muggleborns, and Harry Potter killing it at the end of the year (to the relief of many, myself included) I really only talked with Hannah Abbot. She was a Hufflepuff who gave the House a good name – kind, fair, loyal véritable ami. The fact that she was fluent in français certainly helped our friendship as well.

Third year – let me be honest – was the first year that I actually managed to talk to someone without having every other word or so be en français.

-X-Third-Year-X-

I was late to class. Merveilleux!

I was late to Defense Against the Dark Arts no less, and I had no idea what the new teacher – Lupin was his name, I think – would be like. He'd looked nice enough, but Lockhart had seemed smart last year, and he was anything but.

And I was late. On the first day.

Merde.

_Merde._

"_Merde!"_ I cried out in exasperation. "Merde, je vais être en retard!" _I'm going to be late!_

I groaned, slowing to a halt. "A peine croyable!" _Just incredible._

I had never been late to class in my entire three years at Hogwarts, despite a few trips to the Hospital Wing.

C'est horrible!

"You know, you _definitely_ won't get to class on time if you stand there and start yelling about it. Actually, you'll probably get a point deduction and a detention instead."

I turned to see a (quite handsome, I admit) boy, who had a bemused expression on his face.

"Tu ...vous parlez français?" _This boy speaks French?_ I thought.

"Yep. The name's Wilson. Jude Wilson," he said in what I decided must have been an impersonation of someone, and began walking in the same direction that I had been.

I fell into step next to him.

"Jude? Like the song? 'Hey Jude'?"

"That's the one," he said with a smile. "My dad loves the Beatles, partly because they're from Liverpool, like us. What about you, what's your name?"

"Je m'appelle Lucie."

"In The Sky With Diamonds?"

I laughed. "Non, Lucie Verne. If it's… all right… how do you know francais?"

"That would be my mum. She's from Poiters."

"Ma mère de Potiers, aussi!" _His mother was from Poiters, like Maman?_

"Really? That's insanity. Did you mum attend Beauxbatons?"

"Oui, her name then was Marie-Alice Girard. Et toi?" I asked.

"Yeah, before she married my dad she was Caroline Bisette. What class are you heading to?"

"Defense Against the Dark Arts," I said.

"Really? The new professor is wicked awesome." He grinned. "I'm a fourth-year, already had him."

"Oh." He was a year ahead of me, so why was he talking to me? "So I won't get detention for being late?"

"Probably not," Jude shrugged. "But you might want to go in, now."

I noticed that we had already reached the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Right," I whispered.

"I'll see you around," Jude said, putting his hands into his pockets.

"Au revoir."

"And Lucie?"

"Oui?"

He grabbed my hand and kissed it. "It was nice to meet you."

I was only able to nod. Jude grinned as he walked away.

And so started one of the most controversial friendships of my life.


End file.
